


Snow Angel

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Christmas fluff I wrote several years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, ufp13 and Maja for correcting my mistakes. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> All characters belong to Paramount.

Kathryn Janeway was staring out of the window, watching thick snowflakes falling slowly to the ground, when the sound of a bell made her snap back to reality. She turned around in her armchair and a few moments later Phoebe's children stormed into the living room, their faces glowing with anticipation.

Phoebe had told her earlier that it was a tradition for them to announce the beginning of Christmas day with the ringing of a bell and Kathryn saw that it was indeed a smart move. It gave them time to prepare everything before the room was invaded by two overly energetic children Of course they had heard them playing loudly by themselves upstairs for the last hour but not once had they come down to pry.

If it had been her, Kathryn mused, she would have done her best to find out what was happening downstairs.

"Santa Claus was here and he left some things for you," Phoebe told the children now. "And it seems you were good children this year." Phoebe stood beside the large tree that was placed some feet beside the cosy fireplace in which a glowing fire was already burning, bathing the room in warm light. She and Ian, her husband, shared a warm smile at their children's obvious happiness.

Andrew and Laney didn't even seem to have heard their mother. They were already busy ripping the paper from the gifts that had been placed under the tree for them. At the age of six and four they still believed in Santa Claus and the wonder of Christmas was showing clearly on their faces.

"A flying mini starship. I always wanted one." Andrew was practically bouncing on his knees and Kathryn was happy that she seemed to have hit the mark with her gift. She looked over her shoulder at her mother who smiled and winked.

Kathryn's focus turned to Laney who had just ripped the paper from a surprisingly real looking baby doll. It had been the young girl's most urgent wish, and She had even written to Santa about it.

Gretchen had been more than happy to oblige her granddaughter's wish, although it had taken her several days to find the model that Laney was so keen about.

It wasn't long until all packages had been unwrapped and the children were busy trying out their new toys.

The adults retreated to the couch and were looking at the children while leisurely sipping their morning coffee. They had decided not to hand out gifts to each other and Kathryn was thankful for that. Her busy schedule had made any Christmas shopping nearly impossible and she was glad that she had managed to get something for her nephew and niece.

"So when will you have to leave Earth again?" Ian asked her.

"In about ten days." Kathryn sighed and looked down into coffee cup, swirling it lightly.

Right now she didn't want to think about leaving again. Kathryn still believed in Starfleet and its goals but lately she had discovered that her work didn't give her the satisfaction it once did. As gruesome as life in the Delta quadrant had been from time to time and as much as she had wished for Voyager and its crew to find their way home, life on Earth wasn't the same anymore.

She wasn't used to following Starfleet's orders anymore; usually given by old, stuffy Admirals who hadn't travelled space in decades. She missed her old crew, the familiarity of working side by side with each other.

"Kathryn?"

She snapped back to reality, realising that someone had spoken to her. "Sorry, I was …"

"Somewhere else," Gretchen finished for her. "We noticed." She smiled at her oldest daughter. "Phoebe just mentioned that she has heard rumours that there'll be another Admiral in the family soon."

Kathryn shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know, but I heard the rumour as well." She smiled ironically. "I'm sure that eventually I'll hear about it from the official side. One way or the other."

"Do you want to be an Admiral?" Ian asked friendly. "Being an Admiral has some benefits after all, if you forget about the gruelling working hours that is."

"I haven't given it any serious thought yet."

Phoebe noticed Kathryn's discomfort and got up from the couch. "Anyone want more coffee?" Four people nodded, so she grabbed the empty pot and headed for the kitchen.

"Can we have some hot chocolate? Please?" Laney cried out from her spot on the floor. She was just dressing her new doll and her curly hair was hanging down over her face.

"But of course, sweetie," Phoebe said turning around.

"Kathryn, would you mind lending me a hand? You could take out the cookies you brought."

Kathryn nodded. "Sure."

"I hope you didn't bake them yourself," Gretchen teased, which got her a less than amused glare from her older daughter.

"No I bought them myself." Kathryn rolled her eyes and followed Phoebe to the kitchen where her sister was preparing fresh coffee.

"Could you replicate two hot chocolates, please? I'd make them some from scratch, but the two munchkins will never know the difference, besides they're a greedy and impatient bunch."

Kathryn chuckled and ordered the hot chocolates. "Just like us when we were young, don't you think?"

Phoebe grinned. "Yes, I remember. By the way, you don't mind that I invited someone else for brunch, do you?"

Kathryn turned to her sister but Phoebe was concentrating on filling some ground coffee into the old fashioned coffee maker.

"Why should I? It's your house and your party."

Her sister looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to make sure."

Kathryn didn't like that smile. She knew it too well from her childhood. Her sister was hiding something from her.

"What is it, Phoebe?"

"Oh, nothing."

Kathryn took the two steaming cups from the replicator and put them onto the counter next to her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill it, little sister. Who is your guest? I hope you didn't arrange some blind date for me. I'd be out of here in a second. I am still not over the last guy you invited for dinner. His breath could have killed a horse."

Phoebe shook her head. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. I never came near enough to actually smell his breath."

"Maybe that's because he didn't try to kiss you," Kathryn said wryly.

Phoebe chuckled. "He liked you. That's nice, no? But no worries. No blind date. It's just a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend. Nothing more."

Kathryn eyed her sisters suspiciously for a little while longer but when Phoebe didn't say anything else and just went on with her business, she picked up the cups and left the room.

Back in the living room, they talked for a bit longer, watching the children play and sipping another cup of coffee.

Just as Phoebe and her mother disappeared into the kitchen to prepare brunch someone knocked on the door.

"Kathryn, could you go and open the door, please?" Phoebe shouted from the kitchen.

"No problem." She walked over to the door and saw the outline of a large person through the frosted glass pane.

Kathryn opened the door and instinctively took a step backwards.

"Chakotay?"

"Hello, Kathryn." He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas."

She stood rooted to the spot. "What are you doing here?"

His expression changed into one of hurt puzzlement. "I was invited. Didn't you know?"

Kathryn shook her head but couldn't provide an answer as her mother passed around her. "Merry Christmas, Chakotay. We're really glad you could come."

Gretchen took Chakotay's coat and scarf before she linked her arm through his and led him to the living room. Kathryn followed the two of them, feeling oddly confused and numb. Chakotay turned around in the doorway and looked at her. They shared a look, Kathryn shrugged and told him to mingle with the others.

For the next half hour Kathryn didn't have any time to talk to him, despite the questions that were bugging her.

Everyone in the room greeted Chakotay and the children practically bounced up to him, especially when they discovered that he had gifts for them in the bag he was carrying. He distributed gifts to everyone, then finally pulled out a small package which he handed to Kathryn.

"That wasn't necessary, Chakotay," Phoebe said. "Your presence here is more than enough."

Chakotay gave her his best dimpled smile. "That wasn't me but Santa. He left it at my place by mistake."

Everyone except Kathryn opened their gifts at the same time. There was a hand crafted train for Andrew and a wooden mini starship for Laney.

At the questioning looks from Phoebe and Kathryn, Chakotay laughed. "Who said that only men can travel through space."

His eyes lingered on Kathryn for a second longer. Then Gretchen called out his name, wanting to thank him for the dreamcatcher she had found in her parcel. Kathryn watched Ian unwrap some hand made bookends and Phoebe a pair of silver earrings.

"Kathryn, don't you want to see what Santa brought you?" Gretchen asked and Kathryn looked at the small parcel in her hands. With slightly shaking fingers she unwrapped the package to reveal a beautiful pendant. It was made of a light green stone, crafted into the form of a small feather.

"It's beautiful." Kathryn looked up at Chakotay who watched her with expectation. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His voice was soft.

"Where did you find that stone? It looks amazing." she asked him.

He smiled at her. "On New Earth."

Kathryn had to clear her throat, then she reached over to the armchair he sat in and squeezed his hand. "I love it. Thanks."

His lips curled into a smile of is own and his eyes lit up.

Brunch was over, and Kathryn helped Phoebe and her mother cleared the table and carried the dishes to the kitchen. It had been a noisy affair with everyone talking at the same time.

Kathryn had tried to ask Phoebe and Gretchen who had invited Chakotay and why but hadn't gotten an answer. Each time she approached one of them the woman in question would shake her head, or change the subject. Finally, she decided to let it be for the time being and simply enjoy the company of the people dearest to her. To her surprise Chakotay blended with her family as if he had been a part of it for years.

From time to time she eyed him when she was sure he wouldn't notice, and she thought he looked incredibly good. He had lost weight since she last saw him and had let his hair grow a bit. Kathryn noticed a few silver streaks among the black but found it suited him.

"I wanna go outside and play in the snow. Moooom, I wanna go outside," Andrew made himself known.

Phoebe came out of the kitchen, looking at her oldest child. "Okay, no problem, but only if you and your sister put on some warmer clothes."

"Yippiiiiee." Andrew got up and grasped Laney's hand. Then the two of them practically ran upstairs to get changed.

"Kathryn, Chakotay, would you mind taking the kids outside. Ian and I could use the time to bring order to the chaos here, and mom said she wanted to bake her famous brownies, right mom?"

"Yes, I did. So hurry up, you two." She slapped Chakotay lightly on the arm. "Andrew and Laney will be down in a second and you should put on something warm yourself."

Chakotay got up from the armchair and offered his arm to Kathryn. "We better do as your mother says, don't you think?"

Gretchen gave him a beaming smile, and Chakotay led Kathryn out of the living room to fetch their coats and scarves.

"You don't have to do this, Chakotay. I can go out with the little ones and you can stay in," Kathryn offered.

Chakotay shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't want to provoke your mother, and it'll give us time to talk a bit."

Kathryn returned his smile. "I can't deny that there are some things I'd like to know."

"Always the scientist, I see."

Kathryn smacked his arm and was about to answer when her nephew and niece came running down the stairs.

They left the house and instantly sank into the soft snow up to their lower legs, Andrew and Laney running ahead. The children's happy laughter was the only sound for several minutes.

"So what would you like to know?" Chakotay finally asked.

Kathryn, who had linked arms with him, looked up. "Well, for one I'd be interested in knowing who invited you for Christmas."

He chuckled. "I can't believe you didn't know. Well, about two weeks ago your mother called me. Gretchen telling me that you had asked her in your last transmission if you could invite me to the Christmas party. Gretchen told me she had loved the idea and wanted to make sure that I'd received it."

Kathryn shook her head. "I can't believe it. My own mother and sister conspire behind my back."

"Is it so awful? That I'm here, I mean. Would you rather I left?" Chakotay's voice was soft, however, Kathryn had known him long enough to hear the hurt he felt at the thought that he wasn't welcome.

"Of course not," she said with conviction. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just been a long time, that's all."

"Too long, if you ask me. I tried to contact you several times, you know."

Kathryn looked ahead at her niece and nephew, contemplating her answer. "Yes, I know, but in the aftermath of our homecoming everything was so hectic. Debriefings, reconnecting with family and trying to find ones footing again…"

He stopped and looked down at her. "And there was no time for a little chat with an old friend."

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I hardly talked to anyone, Chakotay, and I thought you would like to have some time to yourself, to adjust to life on Earth and… Annika."

Kathryn was surprised when he laughed out loud. When she looked at him his eyes shone with amusement. "See, this is why it is a good idea to keep in touch with friends. Call it midlife crisis, call it stupidity but this … whatever it was … was over almost as soon as we set foot on Earth. Seven and I didn't and don't have the slightest thing in common."

Kathryn closed her eyes for a brief second before smiling at him. "Well, you convinced me. From now on, I'll make sure to stay in contact."

Chakotay turned her towards him and embraced her. "I hope so." They looked at each other and Kathryn was mesmerized by the soft smile on his lips.

He leaned forward and she closed her eyes in anticipation. However, instead of the kiss she expected she heard him yelp and suddenly he turned away from her. She opened her eyes and saw the big white spot on his back where a snowball had obviously hit him.

"You little monsters," he screamed, laughing at the same time.

He bend down to form a huge snowball of his own. It hit Andrew on his left shoulder but since there hadn't been much force behind the shot Andrew just laughed and grabbed some more snow. Soon they were all throwing snowballs at each other and everyone was hit a few times. The children were alternately laughing or squealing, and more than once Kathryn and Chakotay shared a smile.

When the children were finally exhausted they continued their walk for a while. Chakotay reached for her hand and Kathryn took it gladly, enjoying the warmth and the rough texture of it.

"Let's make snow angels," Laney yelled out all of sudden and let herself fall to the ground, flailing her arms wildly.

"Hah, I can make a better one," Andrew stated and followed the example of his sister.

Kathryn smiled up at Chakotay. "They are some sweet devils, aren't they? They make me think of Naomi often. Do you remember how Tom taught her to make snow angels on the holodeck once?"

He laughed out. "How could I forget? We all know that Naomi had a lot of fun but that Tom enjoyed it even more."

Kathryn nodded. "Oh yes, but let's not talk about that. Tom still thinks we didn't notice." She smiled at Laney who was waving at her. "I used to love making snow angels, too, when I was a child. Although it's been decades I still remember the feeling of wet snow all over my clothes and how I loved the look of the snow angels."

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Stop what?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Making snow angels."

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Because I grew up. That's the price we pay to become an adult."

Chakotay nodded and grinned at her. "Well, let's make one now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

She shook her head. "You are crazy, we can't just make snow angels."

He laughed at her. "Why not?"

"Because … because of the children. What would they think?"

He shrugged. "Probably that we are the coolest adults they have met in a long time."

"I don't know."

"Come on," he squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Are you in?"

Kathryn was about to say no, but thought better of it and smiled at him. "Let's do it."

Together they let themselves fall to the ground, Andrew and Laney who had watched them from afar came running over, looking puzzled at the two before joining them, Andrew to Chakotay's left and Laney to Kathryn's right.

Laney and Andrew got up soon though, being impatient and started to build a snowman. Kathryn and Chakotay remained lying on the soft ground. They shared another look.

Chakotay smiled and reached up with the hand that until now had held hers and cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "I would like to do this again some time."

She returned his smile. "I'd love that, too."

His thumb wandered down and traced the contours of her lips. "I would like to do this again next year, the year after and all the following years."

He spoke with a sincerity that made her shiver.

She took her time before she nodded. "I'd love that, too."

Chakotay stood up slowly then reached down to pull her up into his embrace. He brushed her lips softly with his own before he kissed her gently, yet passionately.

Backing away slightly, Chakotay looked at her and was about to kiss her again once more when another snowball hit him in the back.

He growled. "This time I'll get him."

He turned and started to chase Andrew.

Kathryn laughed out loud and followed them in a slower pace.

THE END


End file.
